


The Captain and the Flying Doctor

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bones is hiding something, Gorn, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Superpowers, Surprises, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim has a superpower, he uses it to be a hero. Leonard is a doctor, he doesn't have a superpower, right?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The Captain and the Flying Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took me a long time, it's like almost a week late, but it's here. And it's short. But I hope you'll still like it! Also it's unbeta'd so please ignore any mistakes there may be (safe/save for example)
> 
> Written for Trektober Day 25: Superpowers AU

‘‘Jim, you have to stop doing this. I know you have a superpower, but you don’t always have to use it.’’

Leonard was wrapping Jim’s arm with a bandage after the man had injured himself saving someone.

‘‘But Bones, I have a power! I should help people!’’

‘‘Yes, but also take care of yourself, okay? I know it’s harder for you to die, but your power isn’t making you invincible, so take care okay?’’

Jim grinned. ‘‘That’s why I have you to patch me up Bones.’’

Leonard waved him away. Damn man, why was he even dating him? Oh yeah, he loved Jim. Even if the kid got into trouble a lot more now that he was being a superhero. But he had a superpower, so he had to use it for good, right?! That’s what Jim thought at least. Bones didn’t care. He just wanted to be a doctor.

Leonard was walking home from the supermarket. After his shift he realised their fridge was empty, so he went to buy dinner. Jim wasn’t home, again, saving people probably. He heard some commotion near the business buildings, he followed the other people there. When he looked up he saw two people fighting, probably a hero fighting a villain.

‘‘It’s the Captain! Against the Gorn!’’

Leonard heard the people mutter around him, and he looked at one of the TV screens that broadcasted the fight. It was indeed Jim, fighting the Gorn. If Jim fell from that height, he wouldn’t survive it. His superpower of arranging organs wouldn’t save him from that. It wouldn’t matter where Jim’s organs were, he would splash to death. 

Apparently, Jim won the fight because the Gorn fell down and fell on a car in the street, dead. He looked back up and saw Jim stumble on the edge. Leonard didn’t hesitate and took off, to the alley nearby. He didn’t want people to recognise him, everyone was too busy staring in fear at Jim anyways.

Jim flailed his arms and before he fell from the building his only thought was: ‘‘I’m sorry Bones, I should’ve listened to you.’’

‘‘Damnit kid, want me superheroing so bad you need me to safe you?’’

Jim turned around and found himself flying in the air! He held tight onto the hero who saved him, looking at the unmasked face.

‘‘Bones?!’’

‘‘Yeah Jim, it’s me. And I just saved your ass. So let’s get back to the rooftop.’’

Bones set them down on the building, far away from the edge. He ruffled his own hair and glared at Jim.

‘‘Don’t do that again, almost falling off a building!’’

Jim stared in shock at Bones. ‘‘You can fly! And you’re not a superhero?! Why?’’

‘‘I don’t want to Jim. Too much fame, too much people watch what you’re doing. I just want to save people my way, as a doctor.’’

Jim grinned and hugged him. ‘‘In the end, you’ll always be my hero Bones. I’ll be the superhero and you can be the hero in the hospital.’’

‘‘Damn right you are.’’

‘‘You do know people will wonder for ages who this new superhero is who saved me, right? What should I tell them when they ask me for a name?’’

Bones looked grumpily at Jim. ‘‘Just call me the Flying Doctor.’’

Jim laughed and nodded. ‘‘Whatever you say Bones.’’

Bones kissed him, holding him tight. ‘‘I’m just glad you’re safe Jim.’’

‘‘Well, I now have my own Flying Doctor to save me, Bones.’’

‘‘Don’t go making it a habit, Jim!’’

But from then on, Leonard took Jim flying from time to time, since Jim loved it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if everyone got the superpowers. but Bones can fly (wow surprise surprise)  
> Jim can rearrange his organs, so if he gets stabbed he can decide a fatal organ is in another place so he won't die. not always useful, but Jim thinks it's plenty useful enough to go save people


End file.
